


Knock knock

by leicovaldangelo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leicovaldangelo/pseuds/leicovaldangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters are freed, what are they supposed to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock knock

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small I wrote to convince a friend of this shipping. this has been written very late and very fast so I apologize if there I made mistakes.

ah the surface…  
well..  
it is beautiful yes…  
but, what to do now?  
everybody was so excited to be on the surface that everyone kinda forgot that there are responsibilities here too.  
luckily asgore shared the kingdom’s riches so everyone has a roof above their head. I still live with Papyrus and I wouldn’t want it otherwise. Papyrus is working hard to become a police officer, which really suits him though. At first he couldn’t let go of the idea of becoming a member of the royal guard but since we don’t need that anymore he settled with being in the police force since it’s the humans their defense force.  
I? well I just sit at home I guess? sometimes I visit alphys to watch some anime but since she and undyne started dating I don’t want to bother her to often.  
hmm.. will I ever find a job that I could do… I pondered over that as I browsed through all the channels on tv.  
The tv programs really don’t interest me.. I never knew I would say this but I am starting to miss metatton’s show. I look around the room, it so quiet when papyrus isn’t home.  
maybe I should take a walk.  
lately I have made so many walks that I have a fixed path I take every time. Maybe there is a reason why I always go that way, maybe I am hoping on something when I walk this path yet I don’t know what yet. I pass through a beautiful park with lots of lovely flowers. Hidden in the trees is a cute cottage where Toriel lives. asgore had begged her to stay with him but she refused and she didn’t ask a lot from him, actually she didn’t ask anything from him, she refused his help and made a cottage on her own. her cottage is very smal but comfortable. Ha, seeing the wooden door with carved flowers on the sides makes me nostalgic to the underground where I spend all my free time sitting in front of her door and making terrible jokes.  
maybe just for old time sake.. I slowly walked to the door and placed my hand against the wood as nerves overwhelmed me. I can’t remember feeling so nervous before… maybe it’s because it’s been so long! I took a shaky breath and knocked the door 2 times.  
‘Knock knock’  
…  
..  
.  
no response…  
I felt a fluid run down my cheek. what’s this? tears? why? I know I am disappointed but she is probably not home right now.. I can try again later right? I stepped away from the door.. I turned around, my legs shaking. as I started to walk I heard a reply, very softly, so softly I almost thought I imagined it.  
‘Who’s there?’  
my heart started racing. is this excitement?  
I shook my head, think of a joke Sans! only now I realize I just went up to that door without having a joke ready!  
‘Al!’  
I shouted back maybe a little too excited. I turned around, ran towards the door and let my hands rest on the cold wood.  
‘Al who?’  
‘Al give you a kiss if you open this door.’  
… damn Sans that was one of the lamest jokes ever… couldn’t I think of anything better?  
…  
See? even Tori isn’t laughing… I am a failure.. I let my hands slide from the wood and tucked them back in my pockets. I waited a for a few seconds more but… she didn’t seem to respond. welp I fucked up, I beter go home now. As I was about to turn around the door opened, only slightly though. I looked up surprised. Tori never opened the door before. Is she going to tell me to my face how horrible I suck? I clenched my fists in my pocket as the door opened more widely and soon I could see her. She didn’t look different then usual yet somehow I couldn’t stop thinking how pretty she looked.  
we just stood there maybe for 5 seconds yet it felt like forever. Tori looked to her left and let her gaze fall upon some flowers on her windowsill. she raised her hand to pluck one of them and stared at me for a second. she gently placed the flower in my hand.  
‘You will plant that kiss on me now, will you not?’  
wow… just for a second I couldn’t stop being impressed, that was so smooth and genius!! but then it started to sink in what she just said.  
‘w-what?’ I said with a shaky voice, I could feel my heart almost ribbing through my chest (you get it ;) hue hue)  
Tori giggled ‘That’s right, I forgot. skeletons don’t have any lips.’ as she said that she moved towards me and gave me a kiss on my forehead.  
I stood there frozen.  
another small giggle escaped Tori’s lips, god she is so adorable!  
‘Will you enter and accompany me with a cup of tea… or ketchup if you prefer so!’  
‘I think I will.’


End file.
